


Comparing Companions

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Dance In The Dark [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Gen Fic, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comparing them to each other was like comparing a wolf to a fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparing Companions

There were some nights that she would recall the world that she had come from, even going as far as to wishing that she was there being held or even holding the younger vampire, Jessica.

And then she would think about the world she was in now, what she now had with the woman called, Cara. Remembering that the strong willed Cara wasn't afraid to accept the side of her that made her as she was, not like the humans of her world who were openly afraid of her kind.

No matter how many times she had tried to scare the other woman with her tendencies towards blood lust, though it was rather to see that it unsettled her friends.

While dear Cara, would just calmly say each time that being a Mord'Sith and having survived their training methods, it had hardened her against being scared of anything. How any child could have survived what Cara had told her of it, was beyond any idea that she had, though it only served to inform her just how strong the woman actually was.

So when she would compare her and Jessica, it was like comparing wolf coming into its adulthood to a fox that had just barely come into its years out of puppyhood, if she had encountered danger with Jessica could she really have counted on the younger vampire to have her back?

Or would she have run away at the first sign of trouble?

At least she knew that were would at least be more of a chance with Cara, at least the woman would know what she was doing with a weapon and her fists when there was dangerous foes coming at them.

Perhaps that was she knew that she felt safer here with Cara in her world than she felt in hers with the Fellowship of Sun and its Soldiers of the Sun trying to destroy her kind completely.


End file.
